


Beautiful Poison (Drink Me)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt Murder, Blowjobs, Bottom Beomgyu, Come Eating, Dominant Bottom Beomgyu, Dominant Huening Kai, Dominant Taehyun, Dominant Top Yeonjun, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation(?), OT5, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soobin centric, Sort Of, Submissive Switch Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Huening Kai, Top Taehyun, Yandere TXT, dub con, switch soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	Beautiful Poison (Drink Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to read the warnings, if you're not comfortable with the stuff I've put then please click out immediately. This isn't as brutal (for me ig) as it seems to be, I think I've failed to deliver this idea well honestly. I don't know, comment your thoughts below? It's really appreciated. Happy Reading!

“Hey Binnie!”

The said male flinched, turning around with wide eyes as he shut his locker, sighing in relief once it was only Hyuka, who smiled at him sweetly, white teeth displayed along with his usual comforting aura.

Soobin smiled kindly, watching as an arm wrapped around Kai’s shoulders, the male then looked towards Hyuka’s side, noticing the school’s delinquent Yeonjun, smirking at him with a flirtatious two eyed wink, Soobin couldn’t help but giggle, it was too cute.

“Hey cutie~”

A rosy tint spread throughout Soobin’s cheeks as he let the compliment sink in, Hyuka couldn’t help but scowl at the older male, who squeezed his shoulder threateningly.

Soobin could see another figure, jogging towards their direction, and another one following him from behind, walking in a calm and composed pace. Soobin then smiles once he caught sight of Beomgyu and Taehyun, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

He can’t believe it- his 4 crushes, the most famous guys in school, where in front of him, right now? Sounds cliché, but who the fuck wouldn’t fall for these sexy motherfuckers? Like, look at them!

“Hey bunny.”

“Hi Soobin-Hyung!”

Taehyun and Beomgyu greeted, the latter moving to give the older a tight hug, Soobin flinched, surprised as Beomgyu nuzzled his face at the crook of his neck, inhaling his breathtaking scent, Soobin was too focused on his and Beomgyu’s intimacy, that he didn’t notice the dark and deadly stares the three males were directing towards the said male. 

They immediately shift moods once both of the males separated, smiling cutely towards Soobin who scratched his nape awkwardly.

“Say Soobin-Hyung can we ask you something?”

Soobin hummed, looking at Taehyun curiously.

“We have this project for calculus, and we’re a bit lost… can you help us?”

Hyuka asked, a small pout on his cherry lips as he pleaded, eyes sparkling in hope. Soobin’s insides churned in shock, he couldn’t help the bubbly feeling tingling inside him, excitement and nervousness mixed all in one, but instead of showing it, his face displayed a calm demeanor.

“I-I yeah…”

A warm smile spread through each boy’s lips, a sort of gleam inside their pupils that Soobin’s can’t seem to decipher, it almost looked, dark. Soobin disregarded the absurd thoughts, he was just too nervous and was probably overthinking… yeah.

Soobin was then dragged towards a blindingly expensive car, Soobin bit his lips once Taehyun went towards the passenger’s seat to open the door for Soobin, causing a low laugh to escape his cherry lips. He bowed in a sign of thank you, slipping inside the velvet seats.

“Woah…”

Soobin looked up as the driver's seat opened, coming in was Yeonjun who set him a flirtatious air kiss, chuckling once Soobin flinched and looked away with wide eyes, from the back who had just entered was Hyuka, Taehyun and Beomgyu who seethed, glaring at Yeonjun through the mirror.

Yeonjun only snickered, turning on the engine and driving off, it was a quiet ride filled with Soobin humming soft little tunes and the 4 other boys melting at the sweet sound, heart warming in pure fondness as the cute bunny like male stared outside the window.

“Where are we going?”

Soobin asked, resulting Beomgyu to smile, before answering;

“My house”

“Soobin nodded, a semi-awkward tight-lipped smile present on his features as he once again looked back at the window.

“We never discussed that-”

From Beomgyu’s side came Taehyun, who whispered and furrowed his brows in irritation, Beomgyu only rolled his eyes, pushing the male away.

“I have the materials at my house.”

Taehyun nodded, the left corner of his mouth rising to form a mischievous smirk. Soobin looked back at them, eyes curious and lips pouty.

“What materials-”

“For the project Binnie~”

Hyuka answered, looking up from his phone with a tender smile. Soobin nodded in response, seeing Yeonjun park in front of a two-story house, it’s exterior a creamy white, the yard a wonderful green, a few flowers on the balcony and some stairs leading to the door. Causing it’s calm and homey aura.

Beomgyu was the first one to come out, catching the car door’s handle and opening the car’s doors for Soobin, Soobin only smiled, deciding to be a bit daring before taking Beomgyu’s hands and stepping out of the car, causing the male to blush at the contact.

“Come!”

Then came Hyuka who grabbed Soobin’s other hand and dragged him to the door, Beomgyu scoffed, grumbling under his breath before following with two other males who scoffed. It didn’t take long for the 5 males to be seated inside Beomgyu’s spacious room, the 4 watched as Soobin pulled out his textbooks, looking at them with a smile.

“What lesson we’re you having trouble with?”

He asked, flipping the pages of his book, Taehyun smiled, taking Soobin’s book and closing it, causing Soobin to raise his brow in confusion.

“Let’s not worry bout that for now, want a snack Bin?”

Soobin seemed confused, but nonetheless nodded stiffly.

“Y-Yeah, I guess.”

“Great, Yeonjun and Hyuka will tell you the stuff about the project and me and Beomgyu will get snacks.”

Taehyun stood up, tugging on Beomgyu’s shirt causing the male to stand up. letting Taehyun drag him out of his own room, Soobin looked at their retreating figures, finding the situation a bit odd.

His thoughts got cut off again once a hand placed itself on his thigh, Soobin looked at the intruder, cheeks flaring pink at the sight of Yeonjun’s hands, the male’s attention focused on the notebook in front of him, giving Soobin a perfect view of his side profile… damn. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Kai, who cheerfully said;

“Let’s get on to it the project shall we?”

From the kitchen downstairs, Taehyun’s got Beomgyu pinned, a knife threateningly hovers on top of his neck as he smirked, looking at Beomgyu’s surprised face.

“If you kill me, the plan’s gone.”

Taehyun huffed, pulling off of Beomgyu who grunted and grabbed his throat, soothing the burning sensation tickling on his skin, Taehyun put the knife down, breathing heavily as he raised both arms.

“We agreed to not touch him unless we finally got his consent.”

Beomgyu giggles, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Oh please, you think I can wait that long? Been wanting to touch him since grade school.”

Taehyun scoffs, grabbing the knife and putting it back on the knife stand. He glares at Beomgyu, who opened the fridge and lazily skimmed it.

“Well, where is it?”

Beomgyu smiled, taking a packet out of the fridge and placing it on the counter, Taehyun raised a brow, grabbing the silver packet, his eyes skimming over it briefly before his attention averted back towards Beomgyu.

“Where did you get-”

“Hush, none of your business, now open and pour it in the glass.”

Taehyun sighed, opening the packet and letting the contents of it flow down to the drink, Beomgyu smiled, taking a spoon and mixing all of it together until it finally dissolved, Taehyun watched as Beomgyu grabbed snacks, putting it on the tray and lifting the said tray, gesturing Taehyun to follow him back towards his room.

Once they went back, Soobin was a blushing mess, Hyuka was glaring at Yeonjun who continued to run his hands up and down on Soobin’s thighs, Taehyun and Beomgyu grit their teeth, coughing.

“O-Oh- Beomgyu- Tae-!”

Soobin quickly got up, causing Yeonjun to pout. Hyuka only snickered at the elder’s reaction. Soobin smiled, grabbing the tray of food away from Beomgyu’s hold.

“Let me help you with that!”

Beomgyu smiled, watching as Soobin placed the snacks on the table before going back to his spot with an awkward smile, avoiding Yeonjun’s teasing eyes, and Hyuka’s playful stare.

“We should start?”

Hyuka asked, smiling as he tucked his phone away from his pocket. Soobin nodded, grabbing the glass of juice that Taehyun and Beomgyu prepared and taking a sip, Beomgyu seemed surprised that getting Soobin to drink it was this easy… oh Soobin, naive, cute, innocent Soobin.

Soobin hummed at the taste, smiling.

“Woah… that tastes good.”

Taehyun smiled, leaning his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his hands.

“That’s imported from Canada.”

Soobin nodded, placing the juice down and smiling.

“Let’s start!”

1 Hour into tutoring when Soobin suddenly felt an aching pain inside his head, they all looked at him in fake worry, although their eyes told different stories, Soobin couldn’t focus on that now due to his throbbing head.

The male looked up when a hand soothingly rubbed his back, only to be met with Kai’s concerned expression.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Soobin winced, vision going blurry, he felt a soft hand on his chin, only for his head to be yanked towards the other direction, his eyes meeting Yeonjun’s. Soobin’s eyes widen, surprised at the sudden rough gesture, heart beating in panic once he saw a glint in Yeonjun’s eyes, an evil glint.

“Goodnight bunny~”

Yeonjun leaned in, planting a small peck on Soobin’s lips before the male’s vision went completely black, his now limp body dropping to the floor.

✑

Soobin slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light instantly hit his field of vision, causing the headache taking place inside his brain to worsen, the male attempted to rub his eyes, furrowing his brows once he couldn’t move his hands.

He looked at the side, seeing his wrists handcuffed to the bedposts, he instantly panicked, remembering the scene that happened not too long ago, that evil glint inside their eyes, the way they glare at each other whenever one would touch him… the drink.

“Oh, you’re awake Hyungie?”

Soobin flinched, looking down as seeing Hyuka resting his head on his lap, Soobin shouldn’t have blushed, but he did, feeling the younger’s head pressed against his crotch area, too close.

Soobin’s gaze loomed all over his own figure, seeing himself in nothing but boxers, he bit his lips, looking at Hyuka with wide eyes, frightened. Hyuka only giggled, standing up from his laying position.

“H-Hyuka- what a-are you doing?”

Hyuka only hummed, leaning down and petting Soobin’s head, causing the male to flinch. Hyuka only sighed at the reaction, shaking his head in disapproval.

“I’ll be going to tell Hyungies that our little prince is awake.”

Soobin blushed, tugging on the handcuffs as he twitched. Watching as Hyuka walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside. But before he left, he turned towards the male, giving a creepy, and sadistic smile.

“You better not give that kind of attitude towards Yeonjun Hyung…”

Soobin bit his lips.

“Or else~”

Hyuka singsonged threateningly, the sound echoing throughout the room and reaching Soobin’s ears causing a shiver to erupt from the older’s spine, Hyuka then grabbed the doorknob and shut the door close.

Soobin then frantically looked around, eyes slightly tearing up as he took slow and deep breaths in attempt to calm his nerves, a few minutes later the door opened, revealing 4 familiar figures. Soobin would’ve smiled at the sight of them… but not in this situation.

He was tied, and he was the prey, 4 predators looming around his figure, ready to eat him at any second, but instead of being frightened… his dick twitched. It fucking twitched, Soobin gasped as a hand grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up.

Soobin caught sight of Taehyun, who looked at his frame in wonder, muscled chest and stomach, with strong and bulky thighs with limp noodle-like arms, not the best combination, but with Soobin’s face, it just all fit well, so gorgeous, so pretty..

“Gorgeous…”

Taehyun muttered, stroking Soobin’s chin softly, Soobin blinked, then blushed. Seeing this caused Beomgyu to snicker, walking towards the other side of the bed and sitting beside the taller male, resting his head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his thigh.

“B-Beomgyu-”

“Wait Hyung…”

Beomgyu teased, hand moving closer and closer towards Soobin’s crotch causing the male to panic, Soobin released a breathy whine as Beomgyu grabbed his length through the boxers, moaning as Beomgyu rubbed the sensitive tip through the fabric.

Soobin grit his teeth as he was grabbed by the hair, his head once again forced up, facing Yeonjun’s sickening expressions.

“What a slut.”

Soobin breathed heavily, eyes half lidded, attempting to pull away. Only to fail once Yeonjun once again tugged on his hair, causing him to wince, cock twitching due to Beomgyu’s rubs and the gesture. 

“What did you make him drink Hyung?”

Hyuka asked, eyes remaining towards Soobin as he spoke. Beomgyu smiled, moving his head to face Soobin’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, he could never get enough of it.

“Sleeping pills and Viagra.”

Soobin froze, eyes slightly going wide, with a small cry, he parted his lips, asking;

“W-Why-?”

Taehyun smiled, before answering;

“We wanted you to like this anyway… we don’t want to hurt our Soobinie don’t we?”

Yeonjun scoffed, letting go of Soobin’s hair and unbuckling his belt.

“Enough games, been waiting for this for so long.”

“Hyung-”

“You want this right?”

It was Beomgyu’’s voice who had caught Soobin’s attention, the sudden acts of kindness made his heart flutter, he was hesitant, mouth opening only to be shut a few seconds later, his mind having an inner battle with his conscience. 

“We won’t if you don’t want to.”

It’s suddenly sweet, even Yeonjun stopped unbuckling his belt, their gazes less taunting, small and comforting smiles etching their faces, the smiles that were sweet, the smiles that were kind… the smiles that were fake.

“Y-Yes…”

They we’re monsters, the monsters Soobin would gladly let tear him apart. Soobin whimpered as his boxers we’re ripped off of him in a few seconds, everything was happening so fast.

Suddenly, Beomgyu was going down, taking his cock inside his mouth, the warm feeling of Beomgyu’s cavern enveloping his tip caused him to arch his back and moan, Beomgyu gripped his tiny waist as he bobbed head back and forth, hallowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Soobin’s length.

Next was Hyuka, who giggled and spread his legs and ass cheeks, exposing his rim, tight and inviting, it caused the younger to growl, without any further hesitation, he leaned in and licked a strip on Soobin’s rim, causing the male to flinch and thus into Beomgyu’s mouth, Beomgyu choking and gagging due to the thrust.

“Feels good Hyungie?

Hyuka teased, diving in once again to flick his tongue and nibble on the sensitive hoop of Soobin’s hole, closing his eyes and moaning in delight at the salty taste of it. Soobin rests his head on the headboard, moaning in pure bliss as he felt the suction around his cock caused by Beomgyu, and the slight teasing nibbles on his asshole caused by Hyuka.

Soobin opened his half lidded eyes as two cocks we’re presented in front of him, he looked up to see Yeonjun and Taehyun on both of his sides, Soobin released a mewl as Yeonjun slapped his cheek with his member, slight pre-cum smearing on his cheek as Taehyun positioned his cock in front of Soobin’s lips.

“Suck”

Soobin didn’t need to be told twice, greedily lapping on Taehyun’s tip and relishing the younger’s sweet moans as he took more of his cock deeper inside his throat, Taehyun was warm inside his mouth, giving Soobin a different kind of pleasure as he tasted Taehyun bitter-sweet pre-cum.

He then pulled off, turning his head to face Yeonjun’s girth, he gulped at the sight, unlike Taehyun who was longer, Yeonjun was prominently thicker, cock bulging with veins, the tip a bright pink and the slit leaking. Soobin’s reaction made Yeonjun chuckle, causing the blush on Soobin’s cheeks to deepen.

“Open your mouth bunny~”

With a small nod, Soobin obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Yeonjun push his length deep down his throat, Soobin wrapped his lips around his girth, hollowing his cheeks as his now teary eyes looked up towards Yeonjun.

“Fuck~”

Yeonjun bit his lips, watching as Soobin bobbed his head back and forth, gracing his teeth on Yeonjun’s veins, flicking his tongue on the slit and swirling it around the length, Soobin continued this, attempting to take more of Yeonjun’s cock while Taehyun stroked his own length while he continued to release small moans.

The two below them we’re also savoring the moment, Beomgyu took his time to suck Soobin’s cock, teasing and bobbing his head painfully slow, sometimes pulling off and only nuzzling the tip in between his lips.

Hyuka was enjoying too. Rimming Soobin’s hole and eating him out like a birthday cake, fucking Soobin’s tight heat with his tongue, the older moaning pathetically through a mouth full of cock. The excessive amount of pleasure causes Soobin to gag, pulling off of Yeonjun’s dick and coughing, looking up with pleading eyes.

“H-Hyung… fuck me.”

Yeonjun smiled, ruffling Soobin’s hair tenderly. 

“Anything for you Bunny~”

Hyuka pouted, sighing as he stood up, unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock out of its confines going to where Yeonjun was originally at and smiling at the older who moved on to Taehyun, sucking and greedily devouring his manhood.

“Met too Hyung?”

Soobin pulled off with a pop, saliva dribbling on his chin as he turned his head and licked his lips, immediately moving to lap on the other’s dick. Beomgyu stopped sucking, sighing and removing his clothing, when he was finally naked, he got on top of the older, positioning his length in front of his hole.

“B-Beom-”

Beomgyu stopped, looking at Soobin with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t prep…?”

Beomgyu snickered.

“No need, fucked myself every day to the thought of you Hyung~”

Soobin blushed, before leaving Beomgyu to do his work, once again to intake both Hyuka’s and Taehyun’s lengths.

“You’re such a cock slut Hyung~”

Taehyun rasped, making Hyuka laugh. Soobin only giggled, moving back and forth between Hyuka’s and Taehyun’s cock as he felt Beomgyu sink in, Soobin hummed through Taehyun’s length as he felt the warm and tight suction around his cock, along with Yeonjun who was now fingering him with his fingers, using Hyuka’s spit as lubricant.

“Hm… ngl~”

Soobin grunted as he felt the slight stretch inside his hole and the pleasurable heat enveloping his cock caused by Beomgyu who vigorously trusted himself on Soobin’s dick, distracting him from the pain that accompanied Yeonjun’s fingers.

“S-Shit~”   


Hyuka’s velvety voice ringed throughout their ears as he stroked his length, Soobin looked up at Hyuka’s pleasured expressions, assuming he was close, he then sticked his tongue out greedily.

“G-Gonna cum~”

Hyuka fastened his pace, until he released thick ropes of white liquid landing all over Soobin’s face, the sub greedily lapping on the liquid, attempting to catch as much as he could.

Hyuka smiled at the sight of Soobin’s cum stained face, who continued to lap on his tip, milking him dry. Hyuka hummed as Soobin pulled out with a pop, moving towards Taehyun and taking the younger inside his mouth once again. Hyuka sighed, and decided to watch the scene, going hard a few seconds later. Fuck.

Yeonjun was taking his precious time, fucking Soobin’s hole with his finger until he finally decided that it was enough, positioning his cock and slowly pushing the tip in, before thrusting in one go, Soobin choked on Taehyun’s dick, gagging against the length as arched his back and trusted up, hitting Beomgyu’s spot causing a deep moan to escape from him.

“F-Fuck- J-Jun Hyung~”

Yeonjun smirked, grabbing Soobin’s legs, lifting them up and started thrusting, fucking into Soobin’s hole in a rough and fast pace.

“H-ha- hmm~ f-fuck…”

Taehyun vigorously stroked his cock, he watched as Beomgyu bounced up and down on Soobin’s girth, watches as Yeonjun fucked Soobin into oblivion, until the sudden heat inside his abdomen came flooding in, positioning his cock in front of Soobin’s face and cumming all over the male’s features, painting Soobin’s face like a personal canvas.

Soobin and Beomgyu also couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure they were feeling was out of this world, Beomgyu weakened bouncing and his hole tightening was a sign that he was about to cum, finally releasing a few minutes later all over Soobin’s stomach with a high-pitched whine.

Soobin groaned at Beomgyu tightening around him, eyes moving to the back of his head as he felt he also felt the heat taking place inside his abdomen, unfortunately, Beomgyu pulled off, breathing heavily as he looked at Taehyun and Kai on the floor sucking each other off.

Beomgyu giggled at the sight, kneeling on the floor beside the bed, leaning in and licking his own cum off of Soobin’s prominent stomach, before moving back to take the older’s cock inside his mouth once again, immediately bobbing his head back and forth.

Yeonjun was continuing a rough and fast pace, hitting Soobin’s prostrate dead on causing the male to whimper and to claw on nothing due to his handcuffed hands, that rising heat that took place inside him earlier had now soared, Soobin arched his back, hitting the back of Beomgyu’s throat as he came with a high-pitched moan inside Beomgyu mouth who swallowed all of it.

A few seconds later, Yeonjun’s thrusts had become sloppy, until he too came, painting Soobin walls with his load, filling Soobin up with cum. Yeonjun grunted, pulling his cock out of Soobin’s hole and watching as cum dribbled from his hole and to the bedsheets.

Yeonjun smirked, giving a slap towards Soobin’s ass cheek. Hard breaths were heard from each of the males, especially Soobin, who opened his eyes and blinked, lips parted as he attempted to catch his breath.

Soobin then looked at his cuffed hands, biting his lips and looking at Yeonjun with pleading eyes, the male responding with a snicker, knowing what Soobin was about to say.

“Hyung… p-please let me go.”

Beomgyu sighed, eyes darkening as he leaned in closer towards Soobin’s face.

“When are you going to understand that Soobin Hyung…”

Beomgyu trailed, smirking at Soobin’s panicked and nervous expression.

“You’re  _ ours _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Have a great day/night!


End file.
